The present disclosure relates to in-vivo continuous glucose monitoring and management system. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to communication protocol for data communication between, for example, a transmitter and a receiver, in the continuous glucose monitoring and management systems for insulin therapy.
In data communication systems such as continuous glucose monitoring systems for insulin therapy, analyte levels such as glucose levels of a patient are continuously monitored, and the measured glucose levels are used to determine and adjust diabetes treatment. For example, real time values of measured glucose levels would allow for a more robust and accurate diabetes treatment. Indeed, accurately measured glucose levels of a diabetic patient would enable a more effective insulin therapy by way of a more timely bolus determination and administration.
Medical devices for use in such systems described above include semiconductor chips and other electronic components that are configured for wireless communication of the monitored analyte or glucose data. One implementation of such data communication in medical devices include application specific integrated circuits (ASICs) that provide a single chip implementation of radio frequency data stream generation for wireless communication. Typical ASICs however, include a high gate count, require a significant amount of power and generated unwanted digital noise that interferes with the operation and functioning of the radio frequency data stream.
In view of the foregoing, it would be desirable to provide medical devices that generate radio frequency data stream which has a lower gate count, lower power logic, and less induced digital noise than typical circuits and devices including the same.